Join the Family
by randompandattack
Summary: Harry/harem includes lemons, WILL NOT BE UPDATED! STOP PUTTING ON STORY ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The response from my last story (Harry's last request) for a harry/harem story was a unanimous yes. It took me a while to be certain of what to do exactly but I decided to write this story. Originally I was going to write something completely different but that story was too plot heavy and people who read my HP stories aren't really looking for that. So I wrote something more light and fluffy. This is full of lemons however so if your not into that I wouldn't recommend you read this. This takes place about a week after the final battle with Voldemort. There are a few changes but they will be addressed in the story. I have most of the story already thought out however if you have a request for a certain girl tell me in a review and I'll consider it. Thanks for reading. **

**Join The Family **

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was exhausted. He had just apparated home from the ministry after having worked all day and night and now it was seven a.m. already. More tired than he'd like to admit he was glad to finally get a break even if it was at Grimmauld place where he'd been living since the war ended.

The war had only just ended six days ago and since then he and his fiancé had taken up one of the empty rooms whenever they got a chance to sleep. Just thinking of her Harry wondered where she might be. Something nudged at the edge of his mind but he couldn't quite remember what it was.

The house was dark but Harry could spot a light on up the stairs on the second floor. Every stair creaked as the boy who lived made his way upstairs all but announcing his arrival. The lights on the second floor were also off except for one bedroom at the end of the hall.

Walking in he found Hermione Granger pushing a folded shirt inside her suitcase. The room was emptier than usual and her closet was open yet empty of clothes. The bushy haired brunette herself still looked tired but much better than she had during the war. She didn't seem surprised by his arrival but took it in stride as she turned to him.

"Welcome back Harry." She stood up.

"I missed you Hermione." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

The bookworm nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "What took you so long? I can hardly believe the ministry held you there the entire night."

"Well they knew I wasn't going to be there to help for the next couple of days so they made sure I didn't leave until I had seen to everything." He whispered into her ear. "It was quite tiring but I guess it could be worse."

Hermione sighed as she let go. "I guess this is to be expected. After all Voldemort was only killed a week ago. The wizarding world was pretty much in shambles before that so I'm sure even with Kingsley as the new minister they need your help. But you are free now right?" She gave him that knowing look.

"As free as I can be." He told her. "They're only going to call me back if there's some emergency or a big thing comes up that involves me directly. But don't worry, unless a new dark lord appears I should be left alone."

"I'm glad for you." She said before kissing him on the lips. "You need a break. You're exhausted."

Harry kissed her back. "Don't worry I'm not so exhausted that I couldn't do this." He kissed her again and again but just as things seemed to be getting intimate Hermione pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Harry," she apologized, "but I need to leave soon. I told you earlier; today is the day I've planned to go to Australia and look for my parents." She pulled her suitcase off the bed and enchanted it weightless.

"That was today?" He frowned. "But I just got some time off! I thought we could be together."

"I wanted to too but it's very important for me to find them. You understand that right?"

"Of course I do," he answered immediately. "I just wish I could go with you."

"It's fine. I know the ministry won't just let you leave the country on a whim like that. I was lucky to get permission to go. But don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can."

"How long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "I'm hoping just a week but we'll see. My parents are unpredictable so I can't be sure one way or another. But wait for me and I promise I'll come back for you."

He nodded, "I'll wait. But I'll be very lonely until then."

"No you won't. You're supposed to be gathering our family together remember? It's what we decided before the war ended. Plus you'll probably be too busy to even miss me."

"I hope this works." He told her. "It's not exactly normal you know. I have my doubts."

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione squeezed his shoulder. "You're more loved than you think. Now I've got to go but make sure you get some sleep okay?" She leaned down and the two kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered and watched as she left the room and then the house. Sighing Harry lay back on the bed. He couldn't get Hermione out of his head. He started to remember how it all happened.

They had gotten together back in their sixth year at Hogwarts. It was wonderful but at the time there was one problem and that was Ron. The redhead had been in love with Hermione and was more than a little angry at Harry for "stealing his girl" but came around after Hermione talked to him.

Or at least that's what they had thought at the time. It turned out it wasn't quite that easy. They hadn't gone back to Hogwarts for their final year; instead they ran across the country trying to either avoid Voldemort or find a way to defeat him. At one point they were stuck and weren't sure what to do next. They had little food and nothing to do but wonder where Voldemort had hidden the last pieces of his soul.

The hunger had gotten to Ron along with seeing Hermione and Harry together. They had agreed to keep their relationship on the down low for Ron's sake but he seemed to freak out every time he saw them holding hands or kissing. Unable to take it anymore he decided to leave but not before giving Hermione an ultimatum: stay with Harry or leave with him.

Obviously she had stayed with Harry. Ron left bitter and angry and had never come back. Originally Hermione and Harry were saddened by this but then realized they were now much better off and even celebrated. One thing led to another and they ended up having sex that night for the first time. They had never done it before and unfortunately hadn't been able to find time to do it again with everything going on. Even after the dark lord was dead Harry still couldn't find time to get laid.

But that was okay because Hermione had agreed to his marriage proposal. He and his fiancé had even come up with a great plan for Harry to have a "family" that would include other girls so he could never be lonely again. There had been a few different ideas but that's the one they stuck with and Hermione said she was fine with it.

As all these thoughts swirled around his mind Harry fell into a deep sleep. He awoke hour's later feeling much better. Feeling refreshed he yawned but then noticed something. Looking down at his crouch he noticed his erection was pushing against his clothes.

Not remembering the last time he had been free to jack off Harry pulled his clothes off and gripped his member firmly. As he began to rub it the accompanying pleasure made him groan. He kept going but realized at this rate it wouldn't be long before he came.

Just another minute or so was all he needed when suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. "Excuse me Master Potter," Kreacher said as he pulled the door open. He then spotted Harry on the bed. "Oh! A thousand pardons master I did not mean to disturb you!"

"Kreacher!" Harry looked embarrassed as he threw the covers over his lower half. "What do you want?" He said impatiently. Harry was not at all happy to have been interrupted so close to having cum.

"Forgive me master but a letter came for you just recently from Ms. Lovegood. I wouldn't have bothered you but it looks like it should be read sooner than later and since she's your friend I thought I should inform you."

Harry coughed slightly. "Thank you Kreacher. Just put it down on that light stand there and I'll get to it immediately." The house elf nodded and dropped the letter right next to the door before shutting it behind him.

The raven haired teen sighed when he was sure the house elf was gone. "Well now what?" he said out loud. Pushing the covers up he noticed his erection was mostly gone. Deciding not to try again for now Harry stood up, put some clothes on and went to read the letter. Opening it he noticed it was from Luna.

_Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well. After the war ended I went back with my father to our house though he left soon after and has rarely been back more than a few minutes. I've been in contact with Hermione who has told me how busy you've been but that you've been given some time off. I was wondering if you might come visit me? Hermione told me of your plan and I have the "item" you need. I would be more than happy to give it to you if you can find the time to visit me. Love, Luna. _

After finishing the letter Harry folded it and stuffed it in a pants pocket. He felt bad. He'd been so busy he hadn't been thinking of Luna at all. Deciding going now would be best Harry got dressed. Looking at the time it was already late afternoon.

"Hey Kreacher!" Harry called out. "I'm going out now. I should be back later tonight but it won't be for a few hours so you think you could prepare a late dinner?"

"It shall be done Master Harry." The house elf said appearing at his master's call. "Have a good time."

"I'll be off then." He said before apparating out of the house. Opening his eyes he found himself outside Luna's strangely shaped house. Walking up to the door he knocked twice and waited.

But after a few minutes passed and nobody answered the door Harry was growing impatient. He went over to the windows and gazed inside trying to see if anyone was home. It was too dark to see but Luna's letter said she'd be home so Harry wasn't sure what to do.

He tried to climb up to get a look from a higher up window when his foot slipped. He only fell a few feet and landed in the grass. Having tumbled slightly to the side Harry thought he saw something behind the house. Pulling himself to his feet he ran over to find Luna Lovegood in a garden full of flowers.

Luna looked lovely with her long blonde hair, her pale skin and round breasts hidden by the bright yellow sun dress she had on. Hearing his approach she looked up and smiled. "Hello Harry. I'm glad you could make it." She stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi Luna." He waved briefly. "I knocked on your door but nobody answered so I came around here."

"But I wasn't in the house." She answered. "So I couldn't possibly have heard you knocking."

"I know Luna. It's just what people normally do."

She titled her head to the side. "Is it normal to wait outside on the off chance I could be inside? I prefer to spend my time outside in my garden than inside that stuffy house."

Harry's gaze was momentarily drawn to the house before going back to Luna. "I think I know what you mean. But anyway I got your letter; is it true you have the…"

"The magic holder?" She finished his sentence. "Yes, it's in the house. Follow me." Harry followed behind the blonde girl as she headed inside. "Daddy and I didn't even know what it was until Hermione told me. We had assumed it was a device used to record Snorlak movements."

Opening the door (it wasn't locked) Luna walked inside. Harry did his best not to run into any of the strange objects situated around the room. Luna disappeared for a moment then reappeared carrying a clear spherical object twice the size of a basketball.

She put it down on a nearby table for Harry to admire. "I believe this is what you're looking for." Harry peered into the device and noticed when he looked hard enough hues of other colors appeared and disappeared. It was definitely magic.

He turned back to the former Ravenclaw. "This is exactly what I need. Thank you so much Luna; you're a great friend."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad I could be of use to you Harry. Why don't I get you some of Daddy's famous tea?" Before Harry could object Luna had skipped off into the other room. However she immediately came back. "Oh Harry, I forgot to ask—whoa!"

As Luna rushed back to ask whether Harry wanted sugar or honey in his tea she slipped on one of her father's stray instruments and lost her balance. Falling backwards her sundress flipped up and she landed on her back.

Harry had started to move toward her before she even hit the ground but didn't make it in time. He was about to help her up when he noticed something. Luna's dress had been flipped up when she fell. Normally she wouldn't have been more than a little embarrassed but Harry saw something he shouldn't have.

Luna wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

Harry found his pants tighten at the sight of the naked lower half of her body. He managed to turn his head away and hold out his hand for the girl. "Luna are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry." She said using his hand to pull herself up. Straightening her dress she seemed undisturbed. "Thank you for that. I'm not usually this clumsy. I wonder if I tripped on a blibbering humdinger."

As she pondered that thought she noticed something was off with Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you in such a way."

"What?" He asked.

She squatted down beside him. "I seem to have by accident given you an erection. You see I'm not particularly fond of wearing underwear of any kind so when I'm home alone I don't bother. I have to at school but now that I'm home I don't like wearing anything other than this dress."

The blonde stared at his crouch and frowned. "This does appear to be rather painful. Shall I help you out? Being confined like that can't be good for it." Without asking permission Luna unbuttoned Harry's pants and unzipped them.

"Wait Luna! What are you doing? Stop!"

Luna pulled down his pants past his knees and found Harry's erection poking her in the forehead. She moved her head back an inch and it fell a few inches closer to her mouth. Luna gave it a little kiss before wrapping her hands around it.

"It's even worse than I thought." Luna said. "Harry it appears you haven't been able to masturbate for a while now. You're in desperate need for a release. I'm sure I could help you with that. My mouth should do fine, but then my vagina would also serve to relieve you or even my anus. Which would you prefer?"

As she asked this Luna had been slowly moving her hands up and down Harry's dick. The boy who lived who had previously been trying to stop her now could not hold himself back. "Your right Luna," he admitted. "I need it bad and I need it now. Please use your mouth to suck my dick."

The blonde nodded and proceeded to lick his member from the top down to his balls. Harry quietly moaned as Luna took the tip in her mouth. She went lower and lower each time. As she picked up speed and proceeded to blow him Harry grabbed the sides of her head and pushed his dick further down her throat. Luna's head bopped up and down but her eyes remained on Harry.

"Luna!" He groaned. "I'm already at my limit. I'm going to cum so you can stop!" He waited for her to stop sucking so he could cum but the strange girl didn't stop. Instead she sucked even more furiously. A large stream of cum suddenly shot out of Harry's penis and went down Luna's throat.

Harry was surprised to watch as she managed to swallow it all before letting go. Coughing a little a dab of cum dripped onto her chin. The pleasure was too great and Harry found himself brought to his knees. "You didn't have to swallow it Luna."

"I didn't want to make a mess on my nice dress." She told him. "Plus I've heard if a girl is truly compatible with a boy then she'll love the taste of his cum." She stuck a finger into her mouth and sucked on it. "If it is true then we must be compatible as your cum is delicious."

Harry had never heard that before but laughed a little anyway. "Well I'm glad you liked it. If you'd like I can give you a lot more." Luna looked down and noticed Harry's erection was starting to return.

"You're still hard?" She asked. "That might be dangerous. Harry I believe dabblerblimps may have infected your semen with their pollen. There's only one known cure," she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Come back outside with me."

"Luna wait," He said resisting. "I'm not wearing any pants."

"There's no time for that." She said pulling him outside and into a field of grass. Finding a comfortable spot she lay on her and pulled her dress all the way up to her chest exposing her unshaved pussy. The sight of the blonde hairs made Harry harder. Grabbing her legs Luna pulled them back behind her head before speaking in a very serious tone.

"Harry you'll need to stick your penis inside of my vagina. The only way to extinguish the dabblerblimps from your system is by releasing them inside of me. Do you understand?"

"Completely." Harry nodded. He aligned his penis with the entrance to her pussy. Noticing how wet she was he didn't hesitate but quick pushed inside of her.

"Oh!" She cried out. "Yes Harry, just like that. Don't hesitate and when you have to cum make sure you release it all inside of me. It's the only way Harry."

Harry started to thrust into Luna slowly before gaining speed. As he got the rhythm down he couldn't help but ask; "Luna won't the dabblerblimps infect you when I cum?"

"Don't worry Harry," she said trying not to outright moan in pleasure. "I have trained my pussy well so I have an immunity to it." Harry nodded and started to fuck her harder. "If you want you can squeeze my breasts." She suggested.

Harry pushed his hands past her dress and cupped her nicely sized C cup breasts one in each hand. "Does this help get rid of the dabblerblimps?" He asked.

"No," Luna shook her head. "But it feels really fucking good!"

They kept fucking for a while there in the grass with no one around to hear their cries of pleasure. "I'm going to cum Luna!"

"Cum inside me Harry! I need it inside!"

"I'm cumming!" Harry cried out as a wave of semen splurted out of his cock. While not as much as before there was still a huge amount of cum that filled Luna up completely.

"Oh my snorlak!" She cried out as she came at the same time. Harry pulled out and a stream of cum flowed out of Luna's pussy. "I feel so full."

"Thank you Luna." Harry said getting to his feet. "I think you've solved my problem; it looks like my erection is going down."

"I was happy to be of assistance." She said pulling herself up and readjusting her dress. "There, all better."

"Luna? You've got a little something…" Harry pointed to the ground and Luna noticed she was still dripping cum from her cunt.

"No worries; I'm sure the grass won't mind."

"There's something I need to ask you Luna." Harry said. "I was wondering if you'd like to be part of my family?"

"I'd love to Harry!" She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Harry hugged her back before giving her a long kiss. Going back inside Luna grabbed everything she needed along with the magic holder. When she finished, she apparated beside Harry back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More will be explained in the next chapter or two. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 1 got a great response which was very encouraging. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you like chapter 2 as much. **

Join the Family

Chapter 2

Harry and Luna apparated back to Grimmauld place. Or at least they would have but something blocked them. Halfway through the apparition they were suddenly flung aside. When they opened their eyes they were standing in front of the door to Grimmauld place. They were at the old house, but not inside it.

"Master Harry!" cried out a tiny voice. Harry looked down to see his house elf Kreacher beside him. "Master I am glad you're alright!"

"Kreacher what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It is the master's house." The house elf answered. "A quarter of an hour ago I was sweeping when a magical spell emptied the house of anyone inside. It seems to stop anyone who tries to get inside."

"But Kreacher can't you get inside with your elf magic?" Luna asked.

"Master's friend is right." Kreacher nodded. "But unfortunately I can't take you with me. The house would just kick you out."

"That's okay Kreacher." Harry said reassuring the house elf. "I guess we'll just have to find somewhere else for tonight." He told Luna.

Suddenly a brown owl flew by and dropped a letter on top of Harry's head. "What now?" He asked grabbing the letter and opening it. His eyes went back and forth as he quickly read the letter.

"What is it Harry?"

"Luna I think I know why we can't get inside." He crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket. "That was a letter from Mrs. Weasley offering to let us spend the night at the burrow. Says we haven't seen each other in a while and should have a visit." Harry scoffed.

Luna nodded. "Mrs. Weasley does have a habit of taking things too far when she wants something. Shall we go?"

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "If we must. Kreacher you stay inside Grimmauld place for tonight."

"Yes master."

In the blink of an eye they had completely disappeared.

They then reappeared in front of the burrow not from Luna's house (where they had just recently left). Harry quickly knocked on the door. They didn't wait long as the door swung open almost automatically.

"Well hello Harry." Mrs. Weasley greeted him. She then noticed his companion. "Luna…what a pleasant surprise."

"I received your letter." Harry said suddenly shoving the crumpled up letter into her face. "For some reason," he coughed, "I can't get back inside my house and need a place to stay for the night. Luna had been planning on spending the night with me so she also needs a room."

"Well I'm not sure." The red-headed woman hesitated. "Our house is already so crowded…"

"Oh don't worry about it." Luna said. "I'm sure I can share with Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip but said nothing and led them in. They walked into the cluttered yet seemingly alive house into the kitchen where Ginny was waiting for them. She practically assaulted Harry with a hug.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah…it's nice to see you too Ginny." He said trying delicately to pull the girl off of him. He glanced hesitantly at Luna but the blonde didn't seem disturbed by the event at all.

"Hello Ginny." She greeted her old friend.

Luna's voice did what Harry's fingers could not as Ginny pulled away from Harry immediately after hearing the blonde's voice. "Luna? What are you doing here?" She asked warily.

"I'm admiring that interesting shirt you're wearing." Luna said staring at Ginny's blouse which not only showed off her stomach but also gave a nice view of her cleavage. "Oh you mean here? Well I came with Harry of course."

Ginny glared at her childhood friend but said nothing as a moment later Ron walked in with his arm wrapped around a girl. "Harry!" Ron said. "Nice to see you mate."

The boy who lived raised an eyebrow at this greeting. He had seen Ron the day after he had killed Voldemort. Ron pretended everything was the same as it used to be but Harry and Hermione hadn't bought it. He had abandoned them and they let him know it. He apologized and tried to pass it off as a small matter but they weren't going to let that pass. The last Harry had seen of Ron he had been angrily shouting at him from across a hall as two aurors led him away.

"Hey…Ron." Harry then noticed the girl Ron had shoved under his arm. It was his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown. A blonde haired beauty dressed in a blue blouse and a white skirt she seemed uncomfortable standing there.

"You remember Lavender?" Ron asked stupidly. "We got back together a few days ago. Isn't that right baby?" he puckered up his lips and tried to kiss her but Lavender pushed her hand up to his mouth.

"Please don't Ron." She turned to Harry. "Hi Harry, it's been a while."

"It's nice to see you again Lavender." Harry said but before more conversation could be made Mr. Weasley showed up.

"Harry my boy! There you are. It's time for dinner so come on let's go." The man dragged him and Luna to the dinner table where the Weasley's were sitting down for dinner.

Harry sat down and as he looked around the table he noticed the only children there were Ron and Ginny and the other Weasley children were missing. Mrs. Weasley passed out food and they started eating.

During dinner Mr. Weasley and Luna were engaged in a strange conversation no one was able to keep track of. Ron kept trying to hit on Lavender while send Harry snide remarks as if to say how much better Ron was for having a girlfriend or something. Poor Lavender seemed extremely uncomfortable and kept trying to keep Ron's hands off of her. Harry threw her sympathetic glances every now and then.

Unfortunately he found himself distracted by Ginny who had pushed everyone else out of the way to make sure she sat right next to Harry. She didn't seem to eat at all instead she was either flirting with Harry or rubbing her body against him. He couldn't deny the feeling of her breasts against his arm felt nice but he wasn't going to fall for that temptation and kept pushing her back.

"So Harry, I heard about that how you're trying to make a family now that the war's over." Ginny said as she ran a finger up the length of his arm. "I bet you need someone tough to be your main girl. Someone special."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah and I'm sure Hermione will do a good job at it."

"Hermione?" Ginny fake-laughed. "A book worm like her could never lead the other girls. She'd probably spend most of her time cooped up in a library reading. You need someone who could take charge and give you what you want." As she finished Ginny suddenly squeezed the inside of Harry's leg.

He immediately stood up. "I've got to uhhh…" He realized everyone was staring at him now. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Maneuvering his way past the dinner table Harry rushed out of the room and further into the house. He found a bathroom and went inside and closed the door.

Taking a breath he wondered if he really should spend the night there. After all Ginny was likely to try to rape him in the middle of the night. Just as he was wondering if he could grab Luna and run someone knocked on the door.

"Harry? It's me, Lavender. Can I come in?"

Sighing in relief that it wasn't Ginny (or worse her mother) Harry opened the door. Lavender stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Do you mind if I hide in here with you for now?"

"No problem." Harry said.

"Thanks I just can't stand Ron having his hands on me any longer." She shivered in disgust.

"I could see that. Why don't you tell him to stop? He is your boyfriend after all so he should listen to you."

"Not Ron, he's a pig." Lavender spit out. "I don't know why I ever liked him back in Hogwarts. I must've been so stupid."

"If you don't like him why are you going out with him?" Harry asked. She didn't answer but looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry it's not really any of my business."

"No, it's okay." She lifted her head. "I guess I still don't like talking about it. You see in the final battle I was bitten by that werewolf death eater. When I woke up in the hospital wing they told me I was a werewolf now too. Suddenly it was like I was infected and no one would come near me. That's when Ron showed up and offered to let me stay with him. I thought he was just trying to help but the truth is he's just using me."

"I'm sorry Lavender," Harry apologized, "I had no idea you had been bitten."

"It's not your fault. You're so important they don't bog you down with every casualty."

"But you're my friend Lavender and I'd like to help you." Harry offered. "I know a thing or two about werewolves and I'm sure something can be done. You don't have to put up with Ron just because of your condition."

"I'm really glad you said that Harry." Lavender smiled. "Because I have a request. Do you think I could be a part of your family? I don't need to be the leader or anything but I've always sort of fancied you and I could really use your help."

"Are you sure Lavender?" Harry asked. "Because if you are I'm sure we could work something out…"

"Oh you don't have to answer right away." Lavender said grabbing the bottom of her blouse and pulling it over her head. Her yellow bra was now in plain sight. The blonde put her hands behind her back and unclipped it quickly letting it fall to the floor. "I could spend some time trying to convince you first."

Harry stared open mouthed at Lavender's exposed boobs as they jiggled in front of him. They were just as big as Luna's only both her nipples were pierced. "That sounds good." Harry agreed.

"Let me start with your lips." She said before kissing him. Harry kissed back as his hands reached down her skirt and groped her ass. The kissing got hotter as Harry pushed her against the wall of the bathroom and pulled down her skirt and panties.

Lavender could feel the wetness between her legs and knew she wanted this. She stopped the kiss to kneel down and pull open Harry's pants revealing his thick member. "Fuck me Harry." She begged. "I want it in my pussy."

Happy to oblige Harry aligned his dick up and slowly pushed it inside her pussy. Harry could barely believe how warm she was inside as his dick stretched her pussy out. "Aahh!" She cried out. "Harder Harry! I want you to plough my insides with your cock!"

With Lavender leaning against the wall Harry proceeded to fuck her harder than ever. She soon wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms clung to his shoulders. Harry pressed his face up against her bouncing tits.

"Fuck me! Fuck me Harry! Fuck me harder and harder!" The blonde continued to scream as she reached orgasm after orgasm.

"I'm going to cum Lavender!" Harry said panting.

"Not inside! I want it on my face!" She told him.

Harry pulled out and Lavender sat on the floor as he stroked his dick furiously in front of her. She kept her mouth open wide waiting expectantly. "I'm cumming!" He said finally and blew his loud all over her face. Some of it got in her mouth but most of it covered her face. After the first wave came two more each as long until he was finished.

The boy who lived sat down tired after finishing fucking his second girl today. Luckily for him he had an amazing amount of stamina. Lavender sat back against the wall in ecstasy with cum still on her face. She licked some of it off with her tongue but couldn't reach it all.

Suddenly they heard the creak of the door and saw an eye watching them. Harry realized that Ginny had been watching them this whole time. Realizing she had been caught she ran off. It didn't take much thought for Harry to figure out she was going to tell her mother what happened.

"Oh crap." Harry sighed. "We got to go. Grab your clothes."

As Harry pulled his pants back on Lavender tried to find her panties. She wasn't moving fast enough however when they heard a loud WHAT come from the other room. The raven haired young man grabbed the blonde and pulled her to her feet.

"We got to go now."

"But I'm not dressed."

"No time." Harry said picking up her fallen clothes and pushing them into her hands before grabbing her wrist and pulling her half naked through the Weasley house.

When he got back to the others he grabbed the other blonde. "Come on Luna, time to go."

"Already?" She asked not bothered at all by Lavender's presence despite her still having cum on her face and being naked. "Oh well if we must. It was lovely to see you all." She waved goodbye to Mr. Weasley who just looked confused.

"Lavender what are you doing?" Ron yelled as his face turned brick red.

"Sorry Ron but I'm breaking up with you." Lavender said with a satisfied look on her face. "We're just not right for each other. You're an asshole and Harry treats me right; plus his dick is way bigger than yours!"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley but we should be going!" Harry said making sure he had one of each girl in his hand.

"Ta-ta!" Lavender laughed as they apparated away.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in front of Grimmauld place. "Guess we still can't get in." Harry said. "I concentrated on getting us inside but it seems whatever spell is on the place isn't going to be gone tonight."<p>

"Gaah! Harry did you have to apparate us outside?" Lavender freaked as she tried to quickly put the rest of her clothes on.

"Oh sorry Lav." Harry apologized.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter? You sure didn't have a problem being naked earlier in front of the Weasleys or when you were fucking Harry—

The boy who lived covered her mouth with his hand. "Not a good time Luna."

"Okay I'm dressed." Lavender said still red faced from embarrassment. "Now what's going on?"

"We need another place to stay for the night." Luna informed her.

"Well don't look at me." Lavender shrugged. "The only friends I've got left are the Patil twins and their out of the country."

"What about Neville?" Luna suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No I know for a fact that Neville's been busy working for the ministry. He's covering extra shifts since I've got time off. Most people I can think of fall into that category."

"Isn't there anyone?"

"Well I can think of one woman." Harry gulped. "She'd help us out but she's probably pretty pissed off at me right now…"

"Harry I don't think we have a lot of choices." Luna reminded him. "Let's just go."

Harry nodded in agreement and apparated them somewhere completely different. When the girls opened their eyes they were inside a one person apartment. There wasn't much for decoration and they noticed certain things seemed to be permanently stuck to the ground.

"Whose there?" A voice called out from the other room. "Did someone just apparate into my apartment without bothering to knock on the door again?"

The two blondes looked at Harry but he didn't say a word. They waited as a young woman in her twenties marched into the room. It was Nymphadora Tonks dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Harry?" She said upon finding the boy who lived standing around with two girls in her apartment.

"Hey Tonks." He tried to smile. "Sorry for barging in like this."

She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. Her hair went from brown to red. "Damn it Harry, do you know how long I searched for you? Over an hour. I ran up and down the ministry looking for you."

"I know, I'm sorry Tonks."

"You were supposed to wait!" She cried. "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard but I don't know how I can do that when you run off on your own."

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "But I needed to get home to see Hermione. Plus I don't really need a bodyguard."

Tonks sighed. "Harry you're the most known wizard in all of magical Britain. Of course you need a bodyguard!"

He decided to give in. "Okay Tonks you win. You can be my bodyguard tomorrow. But tonight Luna, Lavender and I need a place to sleep. Do you mind if we crash here at your place?"

The now pink haired woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah sure. My apartment's not very big but I have a pull out couch you girls can use." She said motioning to Luna and Lavender.

"Should I sleep on the floor?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Tonks grinned. "If you want to spend the night here Harry I've got a special place for you to sleep…"

Half an hour later the apartment was dark. Luna and Lavender were sharing the pull out couch and were nearly asleep. Meanwhile down the hall Tonks lay on her bed as Harry fucked her from behind doggy style.

His dick jerked in and out of her slopping wet pussy as her bubble butt bounced to the rhythm. He was already tired from all the other sex but had enough stamina left to screw one more time. Tonks didn't seem to notice his fatigue as she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Oh! Oh! You're hitting my G spot Harry!" She cried out in pure pleasure. Her hair kept changing color and length. At one point when it was long enough he grabbed hold and pulled her back before spanking her ass.

"You're a naughty girl aren't you Tonks? You need to be punished."

"Oh yes, yes I do!" She cried out. "Punish me more Harry! Punish me with your fat cock!"

He started to fuck her even harder as his release grew closer. "Your punishment tonight is to take all of my cum into your dirty pussy. Think you can do that?"

"Yes please! Fill my pussy with your cum!"

"I'm cumming!" Harry said as his remaining semen shot out into Tonk's hole. The warm liquid filled up her womb and forced her to orgasm.

With one last cry of pleasure Tonks dropped down from her knees and lay on the bed with her face on the pillow. Harry fell asleep on top of her with his dick still inside of her pussy along with all his cum. Tonks didn't mind but fell asleep herself. They stayed like that until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you hadn't figured it out, Tonks never married Lupin in this story. That's not the last you've seen of Ginny. Expect her back in chapter 4. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter ended up being longer than I expected and a good chunk was made into chapter 4. Turned out the exposition took longer than expected. I do apologize, as there is little sex in this chapter. It just turned out that way. Next chapter will be better. Also I understand that my "plot" isn't super in-depth; it isn't supposed to be. Keep that in mind. Thanks for reading. **

Join the Family

Chapter 3

Harry woke up tired, hungry, and with his dick still connecting him to Tonks. Pulling out and standing up he yawned before putting his glasses on. Realizing he still smelled of sex and sweat he left Tonk's bedroom and wandered over to her bathroom. After warming up the water he starts to take a shower. The warm water both waking and relaxing him.

A few minutes into the shower he's lathering his body in soap when Luna comes in to join him. Soaping up his dick and balls she gives him a quick handjob as a good morning. His cum splatters against the glass wall of the shower and drips down slowly. A minute later Harry's erection is back and he pushes Luna up against that cum covered glass wall for a fast fuck. As her breasts get smushed up against the see-through door Luna learns how Harry says good morning.

After getting out and getting dressed he heads into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for the girls. As he cooks eggs on top of the stove he ponders his increased stamina. After the enormous amount of sex yesterday he thought he wouldn't be able to get an erection for a week but for some reason he had no problem this morning and could even go again if the chance presented itself.

Tonks and Lavender woke up just as he finished breakfast. The metamorphmagus' hair was back to pink but was dressed only in a bathrobe she had covered herself in. Lavender was wearing her bra and panties from yesterday along with a white t-shirt.

"Oh wow Harry you made breakfast?" Lavender asked as she sat down in one of the few chairs in Tonk's apartment. Harry was putting a plate full of food down in front of each of the girls before sitting down himself.

"Oh sure it was no problem." He told her. "I used to make all the meals for the Dursley's so I'm quite used to it."

"I bet that sucked." Tonks said breathing in the smell from her coffee cup.

"Look on the bright side." Lavender said in between bites. "Now he can make us all these delicious meals! He'll be such a great husband." She moved over a bit to give Harry a quick sideways hug.

"Thanks Lav." He said before returning to his own meal. This turned out to be harder than usual as watching Luna eat was very distracting.

"So about this harem thing." Tonks spoke up. "Are you really doing that Harry? Collecting girls to be in a harem with you?"

"Well I wouldn't call it collecting…" Harry scratched his head.

"Huh? Aren't you in it?" Luna asked the older woman. "I thought that's why you fucked Harry last night. Or did you not know and just have sex with him anyway?"

"Don't say things like that," Tonks said looking embarrassed.

"Wait she had sex with Harry last night?" Lavender asked surprised.

"Didn't you hear them?" Luna asked. I must admit I had a hard time getting to sleep with all the moaning she was making."

"Really?" Lavender scrunched her face up trying to remember. "I fell asleep immediately so I guess I missed it."

"You must be a deep sleeper." Harry laughed.

The four finished up their meals and cleaned up. "So what are your plans for today Harry?" Tonks asked. "As your bodyguard I think it would be prudent to tell me now in case we get separated."

Lavender giggled. "Aww Tonks you sound so cute when you try to be serious!"

"I am serious!"

"We're going to Gringotts." Harry said talking over the giggling girl. "We need to get some things settled over the house and then I'll call Kreacher over from Grimmauld."

After that Tonks and Lavender quickly showered and got dressed and they were soon ready to go. They each apparated to Diagon Alley quietly. It didn't make much of a difference however since Harry was with them. Once someone spotted him everyone knew he was there. People kept trying to talk to him or thank him and Tonks could barely stop a crowd from forming.

"Alright everyone back it up!" She said waving her wand around. By accident it fell out of her hands and hit the floor. "Oops…" She bent down to pick it up but a burst of light shot out of the wand when it fell. The crowd was distracted long enough for the four to run down the street and into the bank.

They sighed in relief at getting away from the crowd. Of course there were still people in the bank but because of all the Goblins people weren't going to freak out like that. Goblins were rather strict and wizards tended to want to keep all their body parts.

They waited in line along with everyone else. The line went quickly and Harry soon found himself face to face with a goblin. "Hello I'm Harry Potter and I'm here about the marriage license I started a few days ago."

Recognition could be found in the goblin's eyes. "Ah yes Mr. Potter please come with me. We've got it all prepared for you." The four followed the little goblin into a nearby room. He went behind a desk and started pulling out files. Harry and the girls took a seat in some nearby chairs.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." The goblin greeted him. "My name is Griphook."

"Griphook? Have we met before?" Harry asked.

The goblin shook his head.

"Is Griphook a family name?"

"Mr. Potter all goblins are named Griphook. Now if you'd like to move on?" Griphook waited until Harry nodded. "You and Miss Granger came to Gringotts a few days ago requesting a marriage license be set up for you. We have done it. Now as the last remaining member of the Potter family you are allowed to take as many wives as necessary in order to continue your line."

"So how will that work?" Harry asked the goblin.

Griphook pulled out the marriage license and showed them. "Well it's very complicated but you wizards aren't that smart so we dumbed it down so now it's very simple. I've set it up so Hermione Granger is your main wife and opposite you on the license. This can be changed if necessary. Now underneath are spots for any future wives you wish to take."

"What do we have to do to become Harry's wife?" Lavender asked. "Sign our name in a blood quill?"

Griphook sighed. "What is it with you humans? Always with the blood; not that my people are much better. Anyway this has to do with love not violence. All someone would need to do (after getting the permission of the wizard) would be to cover their lips in this magical formula." He pulled out a small rectangular shaped gold vial the size of a finger and tossed it to Lavender. "Then you find an open spot for a wife and kiss it making sure to leave the imprint of your kiss. That will be your signature; no writing required."

"So it's like lipstick?" The blonde asked popping the top off. "I love lipstick! How romantic!" She quickly (but carefully) covered her lips with the magical formula and puckered them. The others could see her lips now glowed a sparkling white.

"What does it taste like?" Tonks asked; curiosity getting the better of her.

"Strangely…blueberry jam?" Lavender answered.

"Just make the mark girl." Griphook growled impatiently.

Lavender moved closer to the desk and leaned down to the magical paper. Feeling a bit silly she kissed the only spot for the second wife and held it for a few seconds. A bright light briefly flashed as her lips left the paper but then disappeared. A blue kiss mark now appeared on the paper marking Lavender as Harry's wife.

"Very good Lavender Brown." Griphook chuckled. "Or should I say Mrs. Potter."

Lavender smiled excitedly before hugging Harry.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. "The girls just have to leave that mark and their my wives? And what about Hermione?"

"Yes and no. The kiss marks them as your wife yet the process is not really complete until their binded to you in ceremony. See at the moment their magic is connected to you but not to each others."

"What ceremony?" Harry asked.

"Among humans it's usually a wedding ceremony." Griphook told the clueless human. "The ceremony will connect all of the wives magic together along with the husband. For this I recommend you wait until your first wife returns as of now she is no more connected to you than Lavender here."

"A wedding huh?" Harry thought out loud. "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"I'll leave you in privacy to finish up." Griphook grumbled. "But first I should inform you about the love mark that appears on your wives."

"What mark?"

"That mark." Griphook said pointing to Lavender's neck where a blue kiss mark identical to the one on the marriage license appeared.

"What the…?"

"Don't be alarmed." The goblin said looking bored. "What is usually referred to as your love mark appears usually a minute or two afterwards. It's a physical sign of the connection between you," he pointed to Lavender, "and your husband."

"Then why doesn't Harry have one?" Luna asked.

"Mr. Potter should already be marked in a different way over his heart." At this Harry pulled his shirt off so everyone could see a circular mark over where his heart must be. "That mark ties him to all his wives at once. With time and affection he may be able to feel what they feel and tell when they are in danger."

Lavender started to rub the mark on her neck. "So does this stay like this forever? And why is it on my neck?"

"No it should fade after about an hour." Griphook informed her. "However in moments when your heart is feeling abundant amounts of love it will shine blue again." At this Griphook looked ready to vomit at the overdose of gooey human emotions.

"As for the location; your guess is as good as mine. The mark appears in a different location for each wife. It is believed by some the spot has some significance or is a particularly pleasurable spot for the female in question. Goblins are not well learned in such things. And if you don't mind I'll just leave you to it then."

Griphook quickly left the room and shut the door behind him so now only Harry, Luna, Lavender and Tonks were left in the room. Once he was gone one blonde turned to the other.

"Your turn Luna." Lavender tossed the magical formula/lipstick to the strange girl who fumbled but caught it. Luna quickly covered her lips in it then kissed the paper to see a yellow kiss mark appear.

She then turned around, wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you Harry."

He smiled at her. "I love you too Luna."

Then Luna turned around and tossed the lipstick to Tonks. "Your turn Tonks."

The metamorphmagus nearly dropped it but caught it by the tips of her fingers. "What do you mean my turn? I never said I'd marry Harry."

"You don't have to," Harry told her. "But I'd love to have you as a wife Tonks. I've always really liked you."

She blushed red. "Well I've always really liked you too Harry…" Her voice got quieter with each word. "…But that doesn't mean I should just go and marry you."

"Come on, it'll be great!" Lavender told her. "Harry's a wonderful guy, he's rich and as you already know the sex is great! What else do you need?"

"There's no need for you to prolong this any further." Luna said. Her eyes seemed to penetrate Tonk's very soul with her wide eyed stare. "I already know you love him. Now stop with this charade."

"Hold on," Harry said, "You can take some time to think about it if you want." He told the older woman.

"No, she's right." Tonks admitted. "I do love you. And I think deep down…I would love to be your wife." She pops the lipstick open and puts it on with a determined look on her face. However as she walks over to the marriage certificate she slips and falls on top of Luna.

"Oww…"

"That was anticlimactic."

"Are you okay?" Harry helped them both to their feet. Embarrassed Tonks went over and kissed the paper quickly showing a purple kiss mark.

"Well that's that for now." Harry said rolling it up and putting it back in the container Griphook pulled it out of. By goblin magic it suddenly vanished entirely.

"Look Tonk's mark has already shown up." Lavender said pointing to the older woman. Tonks looked down to see the purple kiss mark above her left breast.

"Isn't that cool? But where's yours Luna?" Tonks asked.

Luna suddenly looked all over her arms and upper body and even at her chest but didn't see it anywhere. She was starting to look elsewhere but Harry stopped her. "Don't worry Luna; we'll find it later. For now let's just leave. We've got things to do."

The former Ravenclaw nodded and left the room with the other three back into the lobby of the bank. They started to walk outside when they were stopped by a middle aged man dressed in the finest robes galleons could buy.

"My apologies, Mr. Potter," The man said. His black hair was slicked back and his teeth shined unnaturally white. "Might I have a word?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily.

"I am lord Greengrass," he answered, "And I have come with a proposition for you. Like most of the wizarding world I know you recently came into your own lordship and are taking wives in order to rebuild your name."

"I myself have two daughters, one your age and one two years younger. Like any good pureblood father I have done my best to engage my younger daughter to an equally rich pureblood to continue my line and have been successful. The problem," the man sighed wearily. "The problem I have is with my first daughter. For you see after being tested a few years ago I learned she is unable to become pregnant to produce heirs."

"I've tried to marry her off anyway but no lord will have her since she can't give them a son. I fear nothing will become of her and that is where you come in. I beg you, would you take her as one of your wives?"

Harry looked uncomfortable at hearing this man's story. He knew this was not the kind of man he liked; he was similar even to Lucius Malfoy. "I don't know about that sir. You see I was choosing wives based on women I already loved. Who is your daughter? I don't remember anyone in my year named Greengrass."

"Let me call her over." The man said. "Daphne dear!" He waved to a girl standing in the corner of the bank. Upon hearing her father call her she immediately walked over to them. "Mr. Potter let me introduce my firstborn daughter: Daphne Greengrass."

Harry had been right in assuming he had never met this girl before. He could only vaguely remember seeing her in the halls of Hogwarts a few times. She had straight long hair black as night that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and she was dressed in formal witch's robes. She was about his height and rather pretty but with a full face and glasses almost identical to his own.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand for the girl to shake.

"We've met before actually." She shook his hand.

"Really? When?"

"In second year we were paired up in potions class for a day." She answered quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." Harry said embarrassed.

She shrugged. "That's probably because I was a Slytherin."

"My poor daughter." Her father interrupted. "She often goes unnoticed Mr. Potter and only has one friend. Her skills are transfiguration, charms and an understanding of the pureblood society and legal system which come in handy to you. Will you take her?"

"Well…I don't…know." Harry looked at the other girls but they didn't look too pleased. "I don't even know her; how could I marry her?"

Oh please sir." Lord Greengrass asked nearly begging. "At least let her come with you for now. Take her for a while and then decide if you want to marry her."

Harry turned to Daphne. "What do you have to say about this? Is this what you want? I don't want to force you to do something against your will."

Daphne looked into Harry's eyes for a moment before sighing. "Lord Potter I've been brought up since I was very young believing I would marry a man right after I graduated from Hogwarts. After learning I can't bear a child my father was crushed and I've…I've felt rather useless. The truth is I don't know what I want but for now I'd be willing to go with you."

"That's fine." Harry said. "For now, you can come with us."

"Harry, are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"My life has always been pretty confusing and I've learned just to roll with it. We'll work out the details later but I have a busy day so if you don't mind Mr. Greengrass I'll be taking your daughter and leaving."

"Oh thank you Mr. Potter." The man bowed. "I am honored that the savior of the wizarding world is so gracious. She will be a good wife; won't you Daphne?" He gave his daughter a strange look.

"Goodbye father." She said ignoring his question. Harry and the girls started to walk away now with Daphne following faithfully behind them.

* * *

><p>They apparated (with help from Harry) to Grimmauld place once they left the bank. They got in without any problems so they knew at once whatever magic was stopping them before had either been taken down or went past its limit. Kreacher was there to greet them but he wasn't the only house elf there.<p>

"Master Harry!" Dobby said jumping up and down when he arrived.

"Hello Dobby." Harry greeted his old friend. "Are you finished at Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir." He answered. "With everything that happened after Master Harry defeated the dark lord Dobby was needed to help out but now Dobby is finished. Will Master Harry still accept Dobby as his house elf?"

"Yes Dobby. Both you and Kreacher would be a big help if you'll accept." Dobby jumped up and down at this while Harry turned to Kreacher. "Is everything ready then?"

"Everything has been taken care of master." Kreacher nodded.

"Good then it's time to leave. Dobby and Kreacher can you use your magic to send us there?"

"Of course master Harry."

"Where are we going Harry?" Lavender asked.

"You'll see." Harry answered her.

The two house elves transported them away from the old stuffy house. Harry was glad as old memories of his had been lingering there as of late. Instead he found himself outside in the countryside under a big blue sky.

"How pretty!" Luna said with a smile. "Where are we Harry?"

"We're at our new home Luna. You can see it from here." He pointed over the field where the girls could see the outline of a building.

They headed over there to see a few wizards casting spells. The spells were all aimed at the enormous mansion behind them. It looked very big and expensive but managed to avoid looking scary or threatening and instead seemed welcoming.

"This is the new Potter mansion." Harry explained. "I took out a huge chunk of gold out of my vault to build it. The actual mansion was built by muggles but these wizards here are making the house magical along with your basic defensive spells. Making it with both magic and technology ensures its more stable and less likely to blow it if was only magical."

"I think it's wonderful!" Lavender exclaimed with a smile. "I can't believe I get to live here."

"It sure is impressive," Tonks remarked.

Daphne shrugged. "It's very nice."

"Oh Mr. Potter!" One of the wizards called out as he ran over to them. "Sir we didn't realize you were coming so soon. My name is Terry Meer. We spoke earlier remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Harry nodded. "But did we come too early? Is the mansion not finished yet?"

"No sir it should be fine." Terry said. "We were just finishing the last spells as you arrived. Usually my workers would leave for a while and when you arrived I'd give you the rundown but we weren't expecting you so soon."

"It's fine. How did it go?"

"No problems at all sir. The house is now completely magical. Should I show you around?"

Harry shook his head. "No, that's not necessary. Thanks for all your hard work but you can go now."

"Yes, thank you sir." The man nodded before heading back to the others. He talked to them for a minute before they all apparated away. "Alright girls, who wants to see the inside?"

The inside of the house was big. Almost as big as the outside. The girls' oohd and aahd as Harry showed them where everything was. After all they built it exactly like he told them. "Living room, dining room, kitchen, bedrooms, downstairs, upstairs, game room, plenty of bathrooms, library, rooms to practice magic and a huge swimming pool that could change from inside to outside with one spell." And it all worked once Harry put the magic holder he had gotten from Luna in the middle of the house. By putting his own magic into the device he was able to connect the mansion to his specific magic.

They were impressed.

And Harry couldn't be happier. "Potter manor is officially open." He smiled knowing his father would be proud of what he'd done. He decided to get a drink from the kitchen (courtesy of Dobby) as the other girls did their thing.

Lavender had gone to put her stuff in one of the bedrooms and look at more of the house. Daphne hadn't said much but was sitting down observing everything. Tonks was staying close to Harry the whole time while holding his hand. Luna on the other hand after realizing she was free to do what she wanted had immediately pulled off her yellow sun dress and ran through the mansion butt naked. Daphne looked alarmed at this but Harry just smiled.

"Hey Tonks."

"What Harry?"

"I think I found Luna's love mark."

"Where?"

"Her ass. Left cheek."

"Nice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise more lemony-goodness next chapter. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, but I will remind you if you review asking about who's in the harem or something that hasn't been revealed yet I won't be giving out any spoilers so just wait. But do keep reviewing! Some of you may find this chapter more appealing than others but I hope you'll read it anyway.**

Join the Family

Chapter 4

Harry and the girls had only been at the mansion for half an hour when something unexpected happened.

The doorbell rang.

Somewhat surprised Harry walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Ginny Weasley standing there. The young woman seemed absolutely on fire with her blazing red hair, sparkling lipstick and low cut blouse that Harry blinked a few times before managing to say anything.

"Ginny?"

"Hello Harry." She said as if nothing strange had happened between them at all. "I heard about your new home and my mother made you some food as a house warming gift." She said drawing attention to the container of food she was carrying in her arms that smelled faintly of meat. "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Harry said but he hadn't needed to as she had already let herself in. He watched her scurry in as he closed the door. The sound brought the attention of the other girls.

"Wow this really is a wonderful place you've got now Harry." She looked around for somewhere to put down the food she was carrying but Harry hadn't bought any furniture yet. "Where's the kitchen?"

"It's in there." Harry pointed left to which the girl suddenly turned and walked. Tonks and Daphne looked on in surprise. Tonks looked annoyed since she had heard of what happened the other night but Daphne merely seemed surprised at how forthright she was.

"Is she part of your harem?" The former Slytherin asked.

"No, that's just Ginny. She's a…friend. I think." Harry looked uncertain.

"She certainly is acting like she owns the place." Tonks remarked. Shrugging Harry walked into the kitchen where Ginny had placed her gift on the table.

"My mother cooked this roast for you Harry." Ginny explained. "I also got you this drink I think you'll like so you should eat."

"I'm not that hungry." The wizard remarked. "Maybe I could give you a tour of the house instead Ginny?"

The redhead suddenly looked rather nervous. "Well umm…okay then." She followed Harry as he gave her a rather awkward tour. It was much quicker than when he showed the other girls. Ginny looked nervous for a while but also seemed to be paying attention to where everything was as if the information would be helpful to her in the future.

During the tour they had run across Lavender who had joined with Tonks and Daphne in following behind Harry and Ginny. They also ran across Luna who Ginny seemed shocked (perhaps angry) to find was still going around naked. But by the time Luna showed up the tour was at the end.

"Well that's it." Harry said sighing as it ended.

"How about something to eat Harry?" Ginny suggested as a bead of sweat ran down her brow. "We can all eat. It'll be a house warming party."

"It's Harry's house, not yours." Lavender said.

Tonks nodded. "Maybe you should just leave Ginny…"

Ginny turned to look at Harry and gave him a pitiful look. "Sorry Ginny but I'm not too hungry."

"That's fine." She said grabbing the goblet off the table. "But at least have a drink before I go."

Harry shrugged and took the cup from her.

"Harry wait!" Luna called out to stop him.

But she was too late as the liquid in the goblet went down Harry's throat as he drank it. Suddenly Harry dropped the half full cup out of his hands and onto the floor where it spilled out. Choking he grabbed at his throat as he tried unsuccessfully to breathe.

"Harry? Are you okay?" The girls asked crowding around him. He quickly pushed them back before vomiting onto the floor.

"Ahh! Harry what's wrong?" The girls started to freak out and even Ginny looked worried. This wasn't what she had intended at all. What had gone wrong?

Tonks picked the goblet up off the floor and brought a finger dipped in the drink up to her nose to smell it. After a whiff she licked her finger before cringing. "How dare you Ginny?" She threw the goblet at the redheaded girl. "This is love potion!"

"What?"

"But why is this happening to Harry?" Lavender asked worried. "Love potion doesn't make you sick it just makes you fall in love!"

"It does when you married." Daphne answered. "A magical marriage bond like the one you have with Harry will ensure his protection from love potions. The magic inside Harry will force his body to expel the drink and anything else to rid him of it."

"How unpleasant." Luna remarked.

"It's okay…" Harry coughed. "I think I'm okay now. I don't have to throw up anymore."

Daphne smirked. "That's good. But if the rumors from my second year are true, then she won't be for long." She said looking at Ginny.

"What are you talking about," Ginny started to say but was cut off as her throat started to close. "Can't…breathe…help…!"

"What's happening to her?" Harry asked.

"Let me guess: you've saved her life sometime when you were younger right?" Harry nodded. Daphne continued. "When you did that you created a life debt between you and this girl. She owes you her life but you never bothered to collect. When this happens usually it never comes up again unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well despite what middle aged house wives believe love potions that last more than twenty four hours are deemed dangerous. It's usually considered a form of slavery really. Usually nothing would happen between you and the redhead unless she tried to kill or enslave you. Like right now. As a direct consequence her life is forfeit."

"Wait, she's really going to die?" Tonks asked shocked. "I may not like Ginny but I didn't want her dead!"

"You didn't let me finish." Daphne said looking annoyed. "There is one way to save Ginny's life that allows the debt to be fulfilled."

"What, does she have to save Harry's life now?" Lavender asked.

Daphne shook her head.

"Well tell us already!" Harry said alarmed. "She's been choking this entire time Daphne!"

"Your concern is cute," The dark haired girl remarked. "However you don't have to worry. The way the debt works the longer it is between when the debt first appeared and now the slower she'll choke to death. So she won't die for almost an hour. Anyway the only way to save the poor redhead is to make her your slave."

"Say what?" He blinked.

"She already owes you her life and now she's gone and done something horrible to you. The magical debt demands either death or slavery from her. Your choice really; I don't care either way."

Luna put her hand on Harry's shoulder to draw his attention. "Harry, I don't want to watch my childhood friend die on our new kitchen floor."

"Agreed." Harry nodded. "Daphne is there anything special I have to say?"

"Nope. Just make it up as you go."

"Sounds good." He turned to Ginny. "Ginny Weasley, to pay off the debt you owe me and the damage you have done I declare you my slave from this moment forth!"

Like a bolt of lightning Ginny's hands left her throat and fell rigid to her side before her body tipped over onto the floor. Luna ran over to her.

"Is she dead?" Lavender asked stupidly.

"She's just unconscious." Luna answered after checking her pulse.

"What's that?"

A metal cuff appeared around Ginny's neck attached to a chain. A small hole in the shape of a keyhole could be seen at the front.

"That's just proof that she's your slave." Daphne answered. "You don't see it too often nowadays as there aren't many slaves and most of them don't go out in public. The chain will disappear unless you need it Harry, but that metal part around her neck is permanent."

"How long will she be unconscious for?" Harry asked bending over her.

The former Slytherin shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably a little while."

Harry smiled devilishly. "What do you say we have some fun while she's out?"

Ginny woke up a few hours later to a darkened kitchen. Her body was sore from lying on the kitchen floor for so long. Pulling herself to her feet she looked around warily as she wondered what she was doing there. It was then she felt the cold metal wrapped around her neck.

"What is this?" Her hands gripped the sides and tried to pull it off but to no avail. Unable to take it off she decided to ignore it for now and figure out what was going on. Leaving the kitchen she walked into the hallway and there she heard something. Walking toward the sound she realized what she heard were voices. She kept walking through the house towards the voices which were getting louder and louder.

Soon she came to a half closed door with the light on and could tell for sure that's where the noise was coming from. Quietly she opened the door all the way and looked inside.

"Oh fuck Harry my cunt is on fire! Your tongue is like magic! Magic Harry!"

Because of a magical modification the master bed grew bigger the more people were in it. When Ginny peeked inside the master bedroom she saw Harry, Lavender, Luna and Tonks on the bed. She couldn't see much of Harry's face as Tonks was sitting on him as he ate her pussy out. She also couldn't see anything of his amazing crouch as Lavender was currently bouncing up and down on his dick like a jack in the box.

While Luna was also on the bed she wasn't doing anything sexual besides playing with Lavender's tits. A smear of cum on her stomach seemed to speak for itself. Ginny almost completely missed Daphne who despite being in the same room as the others was not on the bed. In fact she was still completely dressed sitting on a nearby chair reading and not at all bothered by what was going on.

"Oh shit Harry!" Tonks voice got higher and higher the close she got to orgasm. "I'm cumming!" A squirt of her feminine liquid shot out of her and hit him in the face. Meanwhile Lavender constantly pounding over his dick had caught up to Harry and he shot his load into the blonde's pussy.

Lavender lifted herself off of his penis and semen started to dribble out. Luna quickly positioned herself under the witch and lapped it up. Daphne meanwhile had put her book down. "Are you quite finished? That girl finally woke up you know."

For the first time since she opened the door Harry and the other girls looked over to see Ginny standing there at the door. Realizing she couldn't just walk back out and close the door she walked in. "Harry? What's going on?"

The raven haired man smiled as he pulled himself off the bed and to his feet. "Oh Ginny, I'm glad you're awake. He held his hand out and a chain materialized in his hand that was connected to her neck. Giving it a tug he pulled the chain toward him. Not prepared for the sudden force Ginny almost slipped.

"What are you doing? And what the hell is this chain for?"

"Just a little trick Daphne taught me while you were unconscious." He answered. "Perhaps I should jog your memory. You came over here to my house Ginny and then you tried to feed me love potion."

"What? No, I would never…"

"Don't try to deny it Ginny." Tonks interrupted her. "We all know."

"You betrayed me Ginny." Harry continued. "I saved your life years ago and you never repaid me. Instead you tried to control me with a potion. And for that your magic has made you my slave."

"Slave?" The redhead said disbelieving. "I don't think so. Harry I want to be one of your wives; not some filthy slave."

"Don't talk back to your master!" Daphne slapped her on the cheek. Ginny looked taken back and put her hand over her cheek.

"Daphne has been kind enough to teach me a few things about magical slavery." Harry said. "But before we go any further I want to know why. Why did you do it and why did you think you could get away with it?"

"Don't try lying." Daphne told the younger girl. "A slave cannot lie to her master. It will merely hurt you to try."

Ginny clenched her fists in frustration and gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe what was happening! This wasn't part of the plan. She looked back up at the others and saw them all waiting expectantly. Sighing she knew she had no choice but to tell them the truth.

"It was my mother's idea." She started. "Apparently she had been planning for years to have you marry me Harry and Hermione marry Ron. When that fell through she said she was going to give you two a little push but Hermione disappeared and we weren't sure what to do."

"I've always loved you Harry." She admitted. "Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be with you. But sometimes I wondered if that was my wish or my mother's but then after a while I stopped caring. I thought I'd be able to make you fall for me on my own. You see most boys find me quite appealing. For some reason that wasn't working and my mother suggest I "give you something to drink". I knew the drink she gave me had love potion but I thought…"

"You thought it was alright anyway?" Luna guessed. "Shame on you my old friend. You used to be better than this." Feeling ashamed Ginny stared down at the floor.

Harry sighed. "Well now we know. It's too bad Ginny; instead of being in my harem with the other girls you will now be my slave. It will be your job to serve me and any of the girls in my harem. If they tell you to do something you must do it. Any request one of us asks at any time must be obeyed. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes Harry."

"No." Harry said tugging on the chain. "You must always call me master and nothing else. I am not your friend, I am your master. Do you understand slave?"

"Yes master…"

"Good," He nodded. "Now strip."

"What?"

Daphne slapped Ginny across the face again. "Don't question your master slave! Just do it!"

"But why?"

"Slaves will be naked at all times." Harry answered. "You are a slave and don't need clothes so strip."

Feeling very embarrassed Ginny slowly took off her blouse to reveal a pink bra underneath. She took that off too and Harry could see her breasts were only a B cup though the bra made them look bigger. As she took off her skirt they could see her thong. They waited for her to take that off too but she just stood there.

Harry suddenly walked over and pulled the thong down himself to reveal Ginny's well shaved pussy. "Aaah!" She cried out as he stuck his face in it.

He pulled out. "Are you a virgin Ginny?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I've been saving myself for you Harry. I have never been penetrated."

"But have you had any other kind of sex?" He asked.

"Well…yes." She admitted. "I used to give guys handjobs and blowjobs at school. I've been told I'm quite good at them."

"You gave them to your boyfriends?" Lavender asked.

"Not…just them. I've never gotten much money because of how poor my parents are so sometimes boys would give me their allowance if I gave them a blowjob."

"Well let's just see how good you really are." Harry said pushing his cock into the redhead's face. "I got a good amount of cum all over my junk. I want you to lick it off for me."

Nodding Ginny opened her mouth to expose a rather long tongue that started to lick the underside of Harry's balls. She could taste both Harry's and Lavender's cum as she sucked on both testicles at once. Moving up she started to lick Harry's cock. Enjoying the taste she treated it much the same as a lollipop and covered it in her saliva.

"You were right Ginny." Harry smirked. "You are quite good at sucking cock. You'll make a good fuck slave after all. Now about that virginity of yours…"

"Will you take it from me?" She asked looking hopeful.

"I have a better idea." He turned around. "Luna, are you ready?"

As Harry moved out of the way Ginny could see her childhood friend walk forward. Her eyes went wide as she looked down and saw the strap on dildo attached to her crouch like a real dick. "Oh no!" She cried. "Master please, I want you!"

"The thing is Ginny I don't really deserve you." Harry said. "Not like Luna does. You know she cares for you almost as much as she loves me. It's too bad you ignored her so often at Hogwarts."

Suddenly Lavender and Tonks appeared behind Ginny. Each grabbed one of her arms and carried her naked body over onto the bed. "Ginny, open up your legs." Harry commanded. The slave reluctantly agreed giving the room a view of her pussy wet after sucking her master's cock.

"Don't worry Ginny." Luna reassured her. "I'll be gentle so it won't hurt. Then you'll start to enjoy it."

Ginny bit her lip in worry as the former Ravenclaw aligned the dildo with the entrance to her vagina. Pushing in slowly she broke through Ginny's hymen. "Ahh!" But Ginny's small cry of pain was cut off as Luna caught her lips in a deep kiss. She was unsure what to make of it as the strange girl pushed her tongue into Ginny's mouth.

Not breaking the kiss Luna started to thrust the dildo into Ginny. A drop of blood dribbled out of her entrance. She created a steady rhythm and Ginny soon found herself enjoying the fucking she was getting from the blonde. Meanwhile watching beside the two girls was Harry slowly stroking his cock off to the sight.

Luna broke the kiss as Harry leaned down beside them. "How is it slave?" he asked Ginny.

"So…so much better than I thought!"

"Are you close to cumming?"

"Y-Yes! Oh I'm going to cum!"

Harry turned to the blonde. "Alright Luna pull out."

Luna pulled the dildo out of Ginny who looked like she had just been slapped in the face. "No! Don't pull out! I was so close!"

Harry grabbed her by the chin. "You're not a very obedient slave are you? You should know you don't get to cum before your master." And with that he pushed Ginny down in front of him and thrust his cock deep inside her.

"Ohhh!" She cried out. "It's so big! Master is so big!"

Ginny's insides were warm and tight so Harry had no trouble pounding away savagely at her newly broken in pussy. "How do you like my dick slave? Is it better than that cold dildo?"

"Oh yes!" Pleasure oozed out of her word from Ginny's lips. "Your big dick is so much better master! Please use it to pound my pussy!"

"You just lost your virginity and you already love cock this much? You'll make a great slut Ginny. Once I've finished training you."

"Thank you master!" She drooled. "Please train me more!"

Harry pulled out for a moment to grab Ginny's legs and pull her butt into the air. With her shoulders and upper body holding herself up Ginny looked sluttier than ever with her ass and pussy in full view. Moving over to the other side of his slave Harry grabbed her legs for support before thrusting his dick back inside of her.

He was now fucking her in reverse from before. Ginny let out a cry of surprise and pleasure while the other three girls looked on longingly. They kept fucking for a while before Harry needed to cum.

"I'm going to cum slave!"

"Pull out master!"

He shook his head. "No way! I'm cumming inside!"

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "No! I could get pregnant!"

"Sounds fine with me." Harry told her.

"No master! Pull out!" She begged but to no avail as Harry unleashed his load right inside her pussy. He shot a massive amount out and as he pulled out he even had enough left to let out a shot on her face.

"Oh no!" Ginny said as she watched all the gooey cum slide down from her pussy to her ass. "Now I'm definitely pregnant…"

"Oh please." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Slaves can't get pregnant unless their master's want them to. Its how the magic works. Though I'm not sure how Harry knew that…"

"Oh well I didn't." He admitted. "But I hadn't really wanted to get her pregnant so it looks like your safe." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Now clean up this mess." The redhead pouted, but did what he said. Albeit she did complain under her breath.

Harry walked into the bathroom to wash his face. As he splashed cold water over him he felt Daphne's eyes on the back of his head. After wiping his face off he turned around toward her. Realizing how awkward it must be he used the towel to hide his genitals.

"Hey Daphne. I know this must be strange but I just wanted to thank you for being cool with it and all. You've been a big help today."

"Are you done?" She asked. He didn't answer. "With your sex-focused lifestyle I mean. When are you going to do something?"

"I don't know what you mean." Harry admitted.

"Oh please you're the boy who lived. The man who defeated Voldemort and now the shining beacon for the wizarding world. Are you telling me with everything that's going on your just going to act like some sex starved playboy?"

"This is my vacation."

"Your vacation? Don't make me laugh!" She scoffed. "Voldemort may be dead but his death eaters are still out there."

Harry looked annoyed. "Look I thought you wanted to be in my harem. That's why you're here isn't it? Why are you so concerned with that? I know the death eaters need to be rounded up but I've been fighting Voldemort since I was eleven and this is my well deserved break."

"I just…" She bit her lip before turning her back to him. "I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight. Good night then lord Potter."

Harry watched her go feeling rather confused. Was she just concerned for the wizarding world or was she trying to use him for her own purposes? Walking back to the master bedroom Harry couldn't help but feel there was more to Daphne Greengrass than he had originally accounted for.

It was late and Harry was tired. "Let's get some sleep." He told the girls. Tonks, Luna and Lavender all jumped into bed quickly enough. Ginny tried to too but Tonks stopped her.

"Sorry Ginny, but slaves don't sleep in the same bed as their masters." She motioned to the mattress Dobby had laid on the floor for her.

Harry watched as the redhead angrily lay on the floor while he jumped into bed with the other girls. He watched the girls each fall asleep before he too drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It seemed like half of you wanted Ginny in the harem and the other half wanted her bashed so this is my compromise. It's possible I just pissed both groups off instead but I hope not! Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
